Pokémon XY&Z-The Dragon tamer
by Leonidas24
Summary: A new trainer gets his first Pokémon, and joins Ash and Pikachu they head to the Kalos Region. What awaits the trio is anybody's guess. (Please no Flamers.) (Pairing: OC/OC, Ash/Serena.) (Co. writer is Mimzy94 and Michi belongs to her.) (I Don't Own Pokémon, or any of its characters.) (Please leave a comment)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: New friend and heading to Kalos!**

(I don't own pokemon or any of the characters other than my oc. Also this takes place before the beginning of the Kalos Ark.)

The morning sun raises on a small town of Kanto called Pallet. In a light-blue and dark-blue house, on the top floor, a young man of 19 who stood 5'0 is getting his gear together for a journey. He has long spiked dark-blue hair that goes in multiple directions, tan skin, a bit of muscle that shows that he is well trained, sapphire eyes that burn with courage. He wears a grey short sleeve shirt with a symbol that looks like a PokéBall but the color of the symbol is dark-blue, dark- blue pants with extra pockets near the knees, black sneakers with white outlines, a necklace with a gem that looks like a DNA strand, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue outlines. He stood up and put on his blue camping backpack that has all that he needs, he walks out of his room and went down stairs, only to be greeted by a black haired women in her early-mid thirties with light skin and light-blue eyes, she wears a light green apron over a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black pants, this is Ms. Draco. She gave him a warm smile only a mother could.

Young-Man: "Morning, mom. Here to see me off?" He asked the women, with a smile.

Ms. Draco: "Yes, dear. I thought I should see you before you head to Kalos, Jagon. Also I got a package from you're father in the mail." She said kindly to her son.

Jagon: "Really? That's a surprise, what did he send?" He asked his mother, with his eyebrows raised.

Ms. Draco: "Come and see for yourself." She said kindly, while gestured with her left arm too the kitchen. They then walked into the kitchen to see an incubator; inside it is a large light-brown egg with a light-tan zigzag pattern around it.

Jagon: "An egg? Now that's a surprise, is there a letter?" He asked, while.

Ms. Draco: "Yes, actually. Here." She said as she handed him the letter. The fallowing is what's on the letter.

 _Dear, Jagen. Sorry I couldn't be there on the start of your journey, though I am still surprised you didn't go on your tenth birthday, but hey who am I to judge. Soo I got you this egg, can' tell you what kind it is because that's part of the surprise. Have a safe journey, be the best that you can be, and above all have fun._

 _From your father._

Jagon: "That's dad for ya, always stuck at work but still loves this family." He said, with a smile.

Ms. Draco: "Well that's to be expected, though shouldn't you be on your way to Prof. Oak's lab by now?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Jagon: "Whoa, your right!' He exclaimed with wide eyes, he grabbed the incubator and ran out the door. 'See ya, mom!" He shouted as he ran out the door, he ran as fast as he can hoping to make it on time, it five minutes but he got to the lab on time, runs up to the door then knocks on said door. After a minute an old man wearing a lab coat, read shirt underneath, light-brown pants, brown leather belt, and brown shoes, this man is known as Pro. Oak.

Prof. Oak: "Oh, Jagon, you're right on time." He said happily, with a smile.

Jagon: "Sigh, good to know. Anyway I heard your heading to the airport after you're done with giving me my first pokemon, right?" He asked. Pro. Oak nods yes, then he sees the incubator in his arm.

Prof. Oak: "Say, is that a Pokémon egg?" He asked.

Jagon: "Yeah, my dad sent it as a gift, why?" He said.

Prof. Oak: "Did he say what kind of egg it is?" He asked pointing to the incubator with his right hand, though he had an idea.

Jagon: "Nope, in the letter he sent with it he said 'that is a surprise'. Why, do you know?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Prof. Oak: "Ha, ha, ha! Well I can't spoil it for you I'm afraid, but you'll like it. Now let's get inside so I can give you your first pokemon.' He said, with a mischievous smirk. They then walked inside and went into the lab; they walked up to a pedestal with three symbols for the three main starters. 'Now there are three starters to choose from, there's Bulbasaur the grass type, Squirtle the water type, and Charmander the fire type, now choose carefully you only get one of them." He said wisely, while gesturing to each symbol on the pedestal.

Jagon: "No need, I know witch Pokemon I want." He sets down the incubator on a table and walked up to the pedestal and pressed the button with the fire symbol on it, and a Pokeball appeared from a hatch that opened, he then picked up the ball.

Prof. Oak: "Ah, Charmander that is an excellent choice!" He said happily. Jagon then threw the ball into the air, it the opened up and released a beam of light it went to the ground and took on a shape, though instead of a Charmander with and orange color with blue eyes, instead this one has a gold color with green eyes.

Charmander: "Char, Charmander." It said happily. Jagon looks at Pro. Oak with a questioning look.

Jagon: "Um, Prof. Oak? Is a Charmander supposed to have that color?" He asked, gesturing to the shiny Charmander.

Prof. Oak: "Well yes, but they are very rare to come across, and for you to have one as a starter. You are very lucky." He said, with wide eyes. Jagon then walked over to Charmander kneeled infront of it.

Jagon: "Well, it doesn't matter what color you are your still pretty cool." He said with a smile.

Charmander: "Char!" It said gratefully, with a smile.

Jagon: "Now what to name you?' he said thoughtfully with his right hand on his chin, he then snapped his fingers as it hit him. 'I've got it. How about Blaze?" he asked Charmander. Charmander nods happily to it, Jagon then stood up. "Blaze it is then. Hey, Prof. Oak, can I come with you to the airport?" He asked, as he looked to him.

Prof. Oak: "Why do you want to go to the airport?' Then his eyes lit up as he remembered why. 'Oh, Right you were planning on heading to the Kalos Region, right?" Ragon nods yes. 'Well of course, say why don't I introduce someone who is also heading to Kalos as well?" He suggested. Jagon looked at him in surprised.

Jagon: "Someone's heading there too?" He asked, with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Prof. Oak: "Why yes in fact he had just arrived yesterday to drop off all but his starter pokemon. And when he heard about Kalos he couldn't resist but go there and compete in the Kalos league." He said fondly, with a proud look on his face.

Jagon: "I don't see why not, what do you think Blaze?' He asked hid partner, Charmander gave out cry of joy in the idea. 'We'll its decided then, when is he heading to the Airport?" He asked. Prof. Oak looked at his watch then answered.

Prof. Oak: "In about ten minutes, why don't we head over to his place now?" He asked, with a smile.

Jagon: "Yeah sounds good to me.' Jagon then took out Blaze's pokeball. 'Blaze, return" He said, then a red beam shot out and hit Blaze making it return to its ball, Ragon the walked over to where he put the incubator and picked it up and held it in his arm. They then left of the lab and walked out the front door and got into Prof. Oak's jeep, Prof. Oak turned the jeep on and drived to whoever their picking up, drove for about three minutes and arrived at a light blue house with a red roof, they park at the front gate and turned off the jeep. They got out of the jeep.

Jagon: "Hey, isn't this Mrs. Ketchum's home?" He asked, with a questioning look on his face.

Prof. Oak: "Ah, so you know Dalia?" He asked with curious look on his face, Jagon turned to Prof. Oak.

Jagon: "We'll, yeah. She and my mom visit each other from time to time. But wait; if I remember correctly doesn't she have a son who is currently fifteen?" He asked, with a questioning look.

Prof. Oak: "Why yes she does. In fact, he's the one who you will probably be traveling with." He said with a smile.

Jagon: "Really? Huh, well I guess we will be meeting each other then." He said with a shrug, they then walk up to the door and rang the doorbell, after a minute it opened to revel Dalia Ketchum.

Dalia: "Oh, Prof. Oak, you're early.' She said with a smile, she then sees Ragon. 'We'll, Jagon this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" She asked kindly, with a smile still on her face.

Jagon: "Prof. Oak was going to drop me off at the Airport for me get on a plane for Kalos. But when he told me about your son was going too, I had to meet him, and go from there." He answered, while scratching the back of his head with his left arm.

Dalia: "Oh, you must mean Ash?" She asked.

Jagon: "I guess, if that's his name." He said with a shrug.

Dalia: "We'll he's getting ready. By the way, Prof. Oak, Alexa is here." She said.

Prof. Oak: "Ah that is an excellent." He said.

Jagon: "Prof. Oak, who's Alexa?" He asked curiously.

Prof. Oak: "Ah, well she's a Pokémon journalist from Kalos; she traveled with Ash on his way back from the Unova Region." He explained.

Jagon: "Huh, a journalist from Kalos? Well that's kinda cool." He said. Just then they heard the voice of a young male speaking.

?: "Mom, who's at the door? Is it Prof. Oak?" The person asked, Jagon can only assume that it was Dalia's son talking. Walking around the corner was a raven-haired teen with tan skin, auburn eyes, and zigzag markings under his eyes. Wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, a blue and white sweat-tee, a black t-shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves with a red trim, a pair of red, blue, black, and white sneakers. On his shoulder is a little mouse like creature with a red dot on each cheek, a thunder shape tail, a pair of black eyes, and black tipped ears.

?: "Mom, who's this?" He asked curiously.

Dalia: "Ash, this is Jagon Draco. He just become a trainer, and is also heading to Kalos as well." She said kindly, Jagon held out his hand.

Ragon: "Nice to finally meet you, Ash. My mom told me so much about you." He said politely, Ash shook Ragon's hand in greetings.

Ash: "Nice to meet you too, Jagen.' He said in greetings, the little mouse let out a 'Pika' in greeting as well. 'Oh, yeah. This is my buddy Pikachu." He said with a smile.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pi!" It said with a smile on its face while holding up its paw.

Jagon: "Nice to meet you too, Pikachu.' He said while scratching behind Pikachu's left ear earning a squeal, Then Jagen remembered what he was about to ask. 'Hey, Ash, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you? Since we are both heading to Kalos." He asked out of curiosity.

Ash: "Yeah, the more the merrier I say." He answered with a grin.

Jagon: "Great! Now we need to wait on this Alexa, and then we can head to the Airport." He said.

?: "No need, I'm ready." Someone said in a feminine voice, both Dalia and Ash move aside to reveal a women in her 30s, with dark-green eyes, and brown hair, with a yellow and black lizard on her shoulder.

Jagon: "I'm going to guess your Alexa?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The women nodded yes.

Alexa: "Yep, that's my name, and what might yours be?" She asked curiously.

Jagon: "Jagon Draco, I'm also heading to Kalos with Ash, hope you don't mine?" He asked.

Alexa: "Not at all, it's no problem really. Though I only have enough for two people." She said with sad smile at the end.

Jagon: "Got that covered, I have enough to get myself a ticket. So you don't have to worry about me." He said, waving it off.

Alexa: "Then it's decided, we better head to the airport before the plane leaves." She said, everyone then got into Prof. Oak's jeep and headed to the Airport, it took fifteen minutes but they made it ten minutes early. They all got out of the jeep and walked inside the Airport.

Jagon: "I'll go get my ticket real quick.' He said before heading to front desk. 'Excuse me, can I get a ticket to the Kalos region?" He asked the women behind the desk.

Women: "Why, yes. That will be $30." She said with a smile, Jagon payed the fee and got his ticket, then walked back to the group, they waited for about ten minutes before they heard a male voice over the intercom.

Intercom: _"Attention, the plane heading for the Kalos Region is now boarding. I repeat, the plane heading for Kalos is now boarding, thank you."_ He said before it turned off. Ash, Ragon and Alexa turned and faced both Prof. Oak, and Dalia.

Ash: "Alright, I'll call when we get to the Kalos Region." He said.

Dalia: "Pikachu, take good care of Ash for me." She said to the electric mouse.

Prof. Oak: "My boy's, I'm looking forward to hearing all about your new pokemon." He said to both Ash, and Ragon.

Ash, Jagon, and Pikachu: "Right/Pika." They said with a smile. Dalia hummed while looking at Ash.

Ash: "Mom, what?" He asked.

Dalia: "You, nice cloths." She said teasingly.

Ash: "Huh? Mom, your embarrassing me." He said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Jagon: "Ash, it's a mothers job to embarrass their kids, I should know." He said with a grin.

Dalia: "Please, Alexa, get him to Kalos safely." She asked.

Alexa: "I give you my word." She promised. Dalia then looks to Ash.

Dalia: "I'll see you soon, take care." She said kindly while smiling.

Ash: "Don't worry, mom, and you too." He said with a smile.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika." It sad with a smile as well.

Jagon: "Mrs. Ketchum, can you tell my mom that I'll call her as soon as we reach Kalos?" He asked Dalia.

Dalia: "Why of course, I'd be happy to." She said happily. Then Ash, Pikachu, Jagon, and Alexa board the plane after a few minutes it takes off. Ash sits next to the window on the right side of the plane with Pikachu on his lap and Alexa sitting next to him, and on the next seat over on the left across from Alexa is Jagon, Ash then looks to Ragon.

Ash: "By the way, Jagon.' Getting his attention. 'You didn't say why you wanted to be a trainer." He said.

Jagon: "Oh, well I wanted to be the best I can be and nothing more, and to have a good time while doing it." He replied.

Ash: "Sounds good to me." He said with a grin.

 **Narrator: "As Ash and Jagon bid farewell to Pallet Town and the Kanto Region. The Kalos Region awaits, with promise of new and thrilling adventures.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures begin!

(I'm just going to say the names of the Pokémon that appear in the show, if you don't know what Pokémon I'm talking about, please look it up. Thank you.)

A Fletchling flew in and landed on an open window and chirps its name while a woman is happily humming, while she's cutting up some lettuce, the women then takes the cut up lettuce and put it in a basket in the sink.

?: "Fletchling! Wake Serena for me, won't you?' She asked as she picked up the basket and shook it a little. 'Of course I already tried once, but, as usual, once is never enough! Hm!" She said with an irritated look on her face, before almost slamming the basket back down in the sink, Fletchling nodded before taking off and flying up the stairs and landing in front of a door that was cracked open, Fletchling got through the door then flew up and landed on someone's shoulder, this person was a girl given her long honey-blonde hair to be Serena, and before they knew it Fletchling pecked the poor girl. Serena then screams, outside a Rhyhorn and given by how long the horn is you can tell it is a male, looked at the window to Serena's room with a sweat drop and wide eyes, glade that he's ground and rock type, back in the kitchen the women we can now identify as Grace, Serena's mother and famous Rhyhorn racer, is holding up a piece of what looks like a cooked potato on a stick.

Grace: "Good! Looks like were all ready." She said to herself. Back up in Serena's bedroom, she fell off her bed and onto the floor then one of her stuffed toys fell on her head getting an 'Oh' out of her.

Fletchling: "Fletch, Fletch, Ling, Ling!" It said as it lands on her coffee table. Serena then sits up with a grunt, then looks at the small bird on the table with an angry look on her face.

Serena: "I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" She said angrily.

Fletchling: "Fletchy!" it said as it tilts its head, Serena then tries to grab the bird but it saw it coming and flies out of the way.

Serena: "Huh? Ah!" she said with an irritated look on her as Fletchling lands on the bow on her head.

Fletchling: "Ling!" It sad.

Grace: _"Serena! Time for morning training!"_ She shouted from down stairs.

Serena: "Right!' She shouted back. 'Sigh, not again." She complained with a sad expression before getting up and walk up to the window and pull back the curtains and opening the window itself, she looked at Rhyhorn and waved and said.

Serena: "Morning, Rhyhorn!" She called out happily.

Rhyhorn: "Rhy!" He roars back.

Serena: "Mm! Ah!' She said, as she stretched her arms out, while Fletchling chirped. 'Hope today's interesting." She said with a smile and chuckled as Fletchling took off into the air.

 **Narrator: "The Kalos Region, like the other regions, a beautiful place where people and Pokémon live in harmony, reflecting each other's thoughts and feelings! When people smile, Pokémon smile, and when Pokémon cry, you'll find that people cry as well. And here, a certain two young men are about to arrive, one seeking new dreams and new adventures! While the other is going to try and find his path!" He said.**

A plane is seen heading for Kalos is about to land, in one of the windows on the right side of the plan. Ash and Pikachu are seen looking out the window.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!" it said in excitement with a happy look on its face.

Ash: "Yeah, we'll be on the ground soon!" He said in excitement and with a smile as well.

Alexa: "Ash, you and Pikachu must be really excited!" She said from his left.

Ash: "We're starting a brand new adventure! There's nothing more exciting to a Pokémon Trainer!" He said with a .

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" it said in agreement.

Jagon: "No doubt about that, for some reason I feel the same." He said with a faint smile while reading a book about the Dragon types in the region.

 _(Opening sequence,_ _Pokémon XY OP1: Volt, either English dub or sub, your choice.)_

The plane lands in the Lumiose City Airport, after landing a stair case was put next to the door for passengers to get off, Ash being one of the last passengers stopped after walking through the doorway.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika, Pika!" it said as it jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash then cleared his throat.

Ash: "HEY, KALOS REGION! ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINALLY HERE!" He yelled.

Pikachu: "PIKA!" It shouted also.

Alexa: "What's with all the yelling?" She asked with an amused look.

Jagon: "Yeah, Ash, what gives?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ash: "Just saying hiya to the Kalos Region! And as soon as I walk down these steps, we'll finally be here!" He said with a smile.

Pika: "Pika!" it said in excitement.

Jagon: 'But aren't we here already? Guess, mom, was right about Ash's over excited mind.' He thought to himself with a sweat drop on the back of his head. They then hear tweeting and look to see two Spritzee's flying in the air.

Ash: "Huh? Whoa, never seen those Pokémon before!' He said, but as he stepped forward his foot slipped and fell down the stairs, Pikachu jumped of at the last second and watched with both Jagon, Alexa, and Helioptile watch as he fell down the steps. 'Oh? Huh! Huh! Ah (Grunts)." As he lands on his back, his eyes in a swirl like pattern.

Jagon: "Ouch! That's going to leave a mark." He cringed with a closed eye, before fallowing Alexa and Pikachu down the steps.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" It said in worry.

Alexa: "Are you alright?" She asked.

Pikachu: "Pikapi!" it said with its ears back in worry. Ash then grunts as he sat up.

Ash: "Yeah, I'm okay. Alexa, who are those Pokémon?" He asked as he looked up, Alexa looked up also.

Alexa: "Huh? Oh, those are Spritzee!" She answered.

Ash: "Spritzee. Awesome!" He exclaimed. Jagon walked up and offered a hand, Ash took it and Jagon pulled him up. Meanwhile a certain group was watching from the roof of the hanger bay. (We all know who they are by now so I won't go into detail, unless you don't know who it is then look them up.) Jessie chuckles in amusement.

Meowth: "A typical twerp entrance…" He said in amusement his voice.

James: "And with Pikachu, too. Though I never seen that other one before." He said with a curiously, as he saw Jagen.

Jessie: "Who cares? It's all in place. Let's get to work!" She said a smirk, as her Wabbuffet let himself out of his Ball.

Wabbuffet: "Wabbuffet!" He said while saluting, before they turn and ran the other way before they are spotted.

Ash: "First thing I want to do is have Gym battle!" He said, as he was about to run off if it weren't for Alexa stopping him.

Alexa: "Just a minute!" She said quickly, catching both his and Pikachu's attention.

Ash/Pikachu: "Huh/Pika?" They said with questioning look on both of their faces.

Alexa: "So where do you plan to go to for a Gym battle?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, even though she knows the answer.

Ash: "Oh, that's and easy one! Your younger sister's a Gym Leader, right? At her Gym!" He said.

Alexa: "Wait. I'm sorry to disappoint you but her Gym isn't here in Lumiose City. I'm afraid it's located in Santalune City." She said.

Ash/Pikachu: "What/Pika?! What do I do now?" he asked while Pikachu mutters.

Jagon: "Now hold on, Ash, I'm sure Alexa can just give her sister a call, right?" He asked.

Alexa: "Right! So I'll go and give her a call right away. I'll see you two in the lobby!" She said, as she ran inside.

Ash: "Thanks!" He called out. Ash then started to look around then walked towards the communication tower, when Ragon saw this he decided to fallow.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika?" It said.

Ash: "I want to see if there are any other Pokémon around!" He said as if to answer Pikachu's question as he walked into the buildings shadow with Jagon next to him, when he turned away from the building he saw a new shadow moving on the roof of the building, he turned and looked up with Jagon noticing too. They couldn't tell what it was because the sun was behind it, so all they can see was its shape, it then jumped over their heads and right behind them, they tried to turn and get a good look at but just as it landed it disappeared in a whirlwind of speed

Ash: "Oh. Hey, guys. Did you both see that?" He asked.

Jagon/Pikachu: "Yeah/Pika!" They said with a nod, then both Ash and Pikachu eyes got big with amazement and exclaimed.

Ash/Pikachu: "Oh, Yeah/Pika!" They both said.

Jagon: "Man, that was awesome!" he said in amazement. Inside Helioptile is laying on a bench.

Helioptile: "Yawning. Huh?" It said, it then noticed both Ash, Pikachu, and Jagon heading towards it. It jumped of the bench and went up to Ash.

Ash: "Helioptile, we just saw the coolest thing! Where did Alexa go?' He asked, Helioptile trills in respawns and looks at a phone booth, Ash looked in the same direction and saw her hanging up the phone. 'Alexa!" He called out. Getting her attention.

Alexa: "Huh?' She said, and saw both Ash and Ragon running towards her. 'What's with all the excitement?" She asked as Helioptile climbed he leg and up to her shoulder.

Ash "We just got a look at another new Pokémon! It was so amazing! It made this jump and flew right over our heads!" He said excitedly.

Alexa: "I see! I guarantee you're going to meet lots and lots of new Pokémon!" She said.

Ash: "So cool! I'm glad finally in the Kalos Region! I can't wait to win that Gym battle, too!" He said, Alexa then had this 'uh-oh' look, which Ragon noticed.

Jagon: "Is there something wrong, Alexa?" He asked, she nodded before answering.

Alexa: "Uh, you see, I managed to through to that sister of mine and she let me know that she's away from her Gym right now." She said nervously with her eyes closed and sweating a little, Jagon already saw the problem.

Jagon: 'Uh-Oh, that's not good.' He thought to himself with a nervous look on his face.

Ash: "She's away?! So when is she going to be back?" He exclaimed with a surprised look on his face.

Alexa: "Once my sister goes on a trip, she's usually away for quite a while." She answered.

Ash: "Oh, man." He complained.

Pikachu: "Pika!" It also complained. She then clasped her hands together in a prayer like manner with her eyes closed.

Alexa: "Oh. Sorry, Ash! I know you must be disappointed after coming all this way!" She said apologetically.

Ash: "Aw, no way! This is bad! I want to win the league this time! And I want to become a Pokémon Master!" He exclaimed.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika!" It whined.

Jagon: "Relax, Ash. I am sure that we'll find another way." He said while gesturing with his arms to calm him down. That's when an idea hit Alexa.

Alexa: "I know! Why don't you channel the energy into challenging the Gym here in Lumiose City?" She asked. Now that got both Ash's and Pikachu's attention.

Pikachu: "Pika?" It asked in hope.

Ash: "So there's a Gym in this city, too?" He asked. They then walked to the outside front of the Airport, where there's a map of the city, there she points to the center of the map.

Alexa: "See? It's right there. The Lumiose Gym is located inside of Prism Tower!" She said.

Ash: "Prism Tower, got it. We'll just have our first battle here, in Lumiose City!" He said.

Jagon: "Sounds like a plan to me, this way I get to see what a Gym battle looks like." He said.

Alexa: "I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part ways. Are you two going to be alright?" She asked,

Ash: "Yeah, we'll just be fine!" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika!" It said in agreement.

Jagon: "He's right, and we'll be traveling together anyway." He said.

Alexa: "That's great. Well, then, once again welcome to the Kalos Region!" She said.

Ash: "You've really been a great help. Thanks a lot!" He thanked her.

Alexa: "No, thank you! It's been great fun!" She said holding out her hand, while Helioptile trills in agreement.

Ash: "Yeah. Sigh, it sure has.' He said while taking her hand into a handshake. 'See you later, Alexa!" He said.

Jagon: "Yeah, me too." He said.

Alexa: "Right. See you both later." She said, Then Ash turns and runs off with Ragon right behind him.

Ash: "All right! Pikachu, let's go!" He exclaimed.

Jagon: "Hey, Ash! Hold up!" He called before trying to keep up.

Alexa: "Chuckles. So much energy… Go get'em, Ash, Jagon!" She said, Ash chuckles as he runs, soon both Ash and Ragon run out of the tunnel, Ash then jumped into the air while holding his fist out.

Ash/Pikachu: "Yeah/Pika!" They shouted, they then continue to run down the street.

Ash: "Check it out! Another new Pokémon!' he said as he and Jagon ran by two Furfrou in their natural trim. 'Oh, wow, Pikachu, this city's gigantic!" He said in excitement.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!" It said in amazement.

Jagon: "No kidding." He said also in amazement. They ran down the street till they reached the corner of the side walk, Ash turned and saw new Pokémon.

Ash: "Huh? Look at the new Pokémon!' he said, then he turned and went down the street and saw a man walking with Meostic female by his side. 'Whoa! Never seen that Pokémon before either!" He said as he ran down the street with Jagon right behind him, before slowing down and saw a man walking with an Ampharos. 'Look, Pikachu, Ampharos! Wow! And Medacham! There are Pokémon we know. " He said.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" It said.

Jagon: "You sure do know a lot of Pokémon, Ash." He said.

Ash: "Yeah, we traveled to the other regions and competed in the leagues there too.' He said they then stop as they look to their right and Prism Tower. 'Huh? Wow, Pikachu! That's Prism Tower, I'm sure of it!" he said.

Jagon: "It sure looks like it." He said.

Ash: "And that's where our first Gym is!' He said before running off with Ragon right behind him, and Pikachu giving off a 'Pika' as they went. It didn't take long for them to get to the tower, Ash and Ragon stop twenty feet from the entrance. 'Yes! This is it, the Lumiose Gym! Our new challenge is just beginning, right, Pikachu?!" He said exclaimed.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pikachu!" It exclaimed in excitement.

Jagon: "Man, that's one big tower." He said to himself as he looked at the tower.

Ash: "So, let's move!" He said. Before running inside.

Jagon: "Slow down, Ash, the Gym's not going anywhere!" he said before running after him. But they didn't know was that two people were walking by when they heard them and watched them go inside. One of them is a little girl who looked like she's six or seven years old, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore brown shirt, a white skirt with black leggings, pink shoes and had a yellow shoulder bag around her shoulder. The other also has Blond hair and blue eyes, he looks to be the same age as Ash, he wore a pair of glasses, a blue jumpsuit, and a metal backpack. Both Ash and Ragon made it to the top floor, of the tower, there was yellow lights that lead to a metal door that is closed with a TV screen above it, multiple tubes made of glass with electricity flowing through them.

Ash: "Boy, oh, boy! I'm so psyched!' He said as they walked up to the door and stopped a few feet. 'Anybody here?" he asked as he looked at the screen, it turned on the symbol of the league is displayed rotating, with a green background. A robotic voice is then heard.

Robotic voice: _"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym!"_ It said.

Ash: "My name's Ash and I've come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I want to have a Gym battle, please!" He said.

Jagon: "And I'm Jagen, I also come from Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, I'm here to watch if you don't mind." He said.

Robotic voice: _"How many badges do you have?"_ It asked.

Ash: "Badges? This is the very first Gym I'm challenging here. I haven't won any yet." He answered.

Robotic voice: " _You have none?! Not a single Gym badge?! In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you must have accumulated at least four Gym badges.'_ It said as two lightning rods appear and sparking with electricity, making Ash, Pikachu, and Jagon start to panic because they knew what they were for. _'Please leave immediately."_ It said.

Ash/Jagon: "Oh! Hey, give us a break. Wait a minute!" They said as they tried to reason with the machine, but all to no avail as it zapped them with electricity making them scream in pain as they do a little anime dance while being zapped, it soon stopped though Ash, Pikachu, and Jagon have an anime crisp look, then the floor beneath them opened and they fell through it and they screamed as they slide down until they popped out the center of the League symbol that is twenty feet off the ground, they start to scream again as they fell, which caught the attention of both of the boy with glasses and the little girl, they saw them fall and they start to panic.

Boy: "Huh? Oh, no, no!' he said as they both start running towards where Ash, Pikachu, and Jagon are falling. 'I'm going to try and catch those boys!" he said as he ran.

Girl: "And I'll get Pikachu!" She said.

Boy: "All right, let's go!" He said as he through his metal backpack right were both Ash and Ragon are going to land, and a large airbag appears and both Ash and Jagon land on it, the airbag then deflates letting them down safely.

Girl: "I've got you Pikachu!" She said as she caught it, but accidently falls backwards and into the deflated airbag. The boy runs up to Ash and Ragon.

Boy: "Are you both all right?" He asked, as he held out his hand for Ash to grab.

Ash: "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks to you!" He said gratefully, as he accepts his hand and the boy pulled him back on his feet.

Jagon: "Yeah, thanks for the save." He said also grateful as he got up.

Girl: "Take a look at this, Clemont! A Pikachu! And what a cutie!" She said with big eyes and rubs her cheek and hugs Pikachu to tight, this surprised said electric mouse and causes it to shock her and anyone near anime style making them cream in either surprise or pain, while that happened a something was watching from the side of a building. It stopped after a few seconds.

Clemont: "Bonnie, no!" He said, as she fell backwards anime style with white eyes while Pikachu jumped out of her arms.

Ash: "You okay?" He asked, while she let out a puff of anime smoke from her mouth.

Jagon: "Oh, man." He said, with a sweat drop.

Bonnie: "Laughs. Of course!" She said as she stood up, while Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder with a guilty look on its face.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!" It said apologetically.

Clemont: "I'm really sorry for my sister." He apologized.

Ash: "Hey, don't worry about it!" He said dismissively.

Clemont: "Bonnie! You apologize too!" He said sternly.

Bonnie: "I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug 'cause it's so cute!" She said as she puffed her cheeks.

Clemont: "Hm. But did Pikachu like it?" He asked her.

Bonnie: "Hm? Hm… All right, I'm really sorry, Pikachu." She apologized.

Ash: "Everything's okay now. Pikachu was just a little surprised.' He said and Pikachu nods its head with its paws behind head. 'But I still haven't thanked you yet. I really appreciate that you saved Pikachu!" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!" It said happily.

Bonnie: "Laughs. You're very welcome!" She said happily.

Ash: "What a wired Gym." He said while looking at the tower.

Jagon: "Yeah, what's up with that?" He asked as looked at the tower as well.

Clemont: "You both got kicked out, right?" He asked, while also looking in the same direction.

Ash: "Right! And after coming all this way. Some Gym Leader…" He said.

Jagon: "That's for sure." He agreed with his eyes closed while nodding his head.

Clemont: "Yeah, he's something, all right." He muttered to himself.

Bonnie: "The Gym Leader of Lumiose Gym is this really super-duper strong person! So, they asked you how many badges you have, right?" She asked.

Ash: "That's right! But when I told them I didn't have any, we got zapped badly!" He answered.

Clemont: "Huh?" he said.

Bonnie: "Huh? You don't have any badges?" She asked.

Jagon: "You see, we just arrived in the Kalos region." He explained.

Ash: "And this is the first Gym I've been to!" He said.

Clemont: "Pardon me, but where are you two from?" He asked.

Ash: "I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto and my name is Ash! This is Pikachu and my buddy and I are on a journey together so I can become a Pokémon Master!" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pikachu!" It said.

Jagon: "And I'm also from Pallet Town in Kanto, my name is Jagon. And I'm on traveling with Ash to find my path." He said, they walked to part of the city where there was a battle field, stood in the shade of a tree.

Clemont: And know it's time for us to introduce ourselves! My name's Clemont, and this is my little sister, Bonnie." He said.

Bonnie: "Nice to meet you!" She said.

Ash: "Nice to meet you, Clemont. Bonnie" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!" It said in greeting.

Jagon: "Nice to meet you as well." He said.

Bonnie: "You and your Pikachu look like such good friends. If you weren't, Pikachu wouldn't be sitting on your head like that, Ash!" She said, while the something was watching them from the tree next to them.

Ash: "Laughs. Yeah! We've known each other for a long time." He said.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" It said in agreement. Before move to stand on his arm he had stretched out.

Ash: "Actually, Pikachu was the first Pokémon I ever got! We're continuing our journey and looking for more Gym battles!" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika!" It said before moving up to his head.

Ash: "So are you and Bonnie on a journey too?" He asked curiously.

Jagon: "I'd like to know too." He said a little curious himself. This made both Clemont and Bonnie nervous.

Clemont: "Journey?! Well, you see…" He said nervously, before Clemont could finish, Bonnie beat him to the punch.

Bonnie: "Oh. That's something we'll be doing some time in the future!" She said quickly.

Ash: "A family adventure sounds great! After all I don't have any brothers or sisters." He said, Jagon nodded his head in agreement.

Bonnie: "But you've got your special friend Pikachu instead!" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

Clemont: "Bonnie's a little bit too young to have any Pokémon yet, so she's really impressed when she meets someone who does!" He explained.

Ash: "I know just what it's like! I could hardly wait to grow up and become a Pokémon Trainer!" He said while nodding his head with his eyes closed in understanding.

Jagon: "It's an understanding thing." He said also in agreement.

Bonnie: "You both totally understand how I feel!" She exclaimed.

Ash: "So, what kind of Pokémon do you have, Clemont?" He asked, that caught both Clemont and Bonnie off guard, but never the less he answered.

Clemont: "Hm… Okay, here's a Pokémon that I recently caught." He said.

Ash: "Oh, Please, can I see it? Then, let's battle!" He said, as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran to the field.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pi, Pi, Pi, Pi!" It said as it ran to the battle field.

Clemont: "Battle for real?" He asked.

Ash: "Yeah! If I can't have a Gym battle, I'd like to have my first battle in the Kalos region with you! What do you say, Clemont?!" He asked energetically.

Bonnie: "Let's do it! It'll be a great test of strength!" She said, Clemont the got a confident look on his face.

Clemont: "Okay, you're on!" He said with confidence.

Jagon: "And I'll be the referee then, I did do enough reading to know how ref." He said. They then got into places, Ash on the right side and Clemont on the left. Jagon is in the Referee possession with Bonnie right next to him.

Clemont: "All right, Bunnelby, come on out and let's have a battle!" He said as he through the PokéBall, it let out said Pokémon.

Bunnelby: "Bunnelby!" It cried out.

Ash: "Awesome! Never seen that Pokémon before!" He exclaimed.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika!" It exclaimed as well.

Ash: "Pikachu, let's give it our all!" He said.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" It said while sparks fly off its checks.

Clemont: "Hm…" He said.

Jagon: "This is a match between Pikachu vs. Bunnelby, Bonnie if you please?" He said.

Bonnie: "Lots of luck to both teams! Yay!" She shouted in excitement while jumping in the air.

Clemont: "now, Bunnelby, this will be our very first battle! Just relax and you'll do great!" He said, Bunnelby grunts in understanding.

Ash: "Okay, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" He commanded, while pointing at Bunnelby.

Pikachu: "Pika!' It shouted before jumping into the air. 'Pika… Chu!" It said as it launched its attack.

Clemont: "Now, Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the sand!" He commanded.

Bunnelby: "Bunnelby!" It shouted as it jammed its ears into the ground and made the sand fly into the air the Thunderbolt hit the sand and exploded. This caused both Ash and Pikachu to gasp in shock.

Clemont: "Yes, Bunnelby is a Normal-type Pokémon, but it's more than ready to deal with any Electric-type moves!" He explained.

Ash: "Whoa! Bunnelby's strong!" He said in amazement.

Pikachu: "Pika!" It said in agreement with a nod.

Clemont: "So now it's our turn. Bunnelby! Dig!" He said, Bunnelby jumped into the air and started spinning like a drill, dug underground.

Ash: "Take off, Pikachu! Don't let them know where you are!" He said commanded, Pikachu then started running all over the field.

Clemont: 'Trying to use speed to confuse us, eh? Well, it won't work!' He thought. "Now, Go!" He called out. And the ground exploded sending Pikachu into the air with Bunnelby fallowing with it, Bunnelby used its right ear to slap Pikachu away sending it crashing into the ground, Pikachu was able to regain its balance and land on its feet.

Ash: "No! You okay, Pikachu?" He exclaimed in worry.

Pikachu: "Grunts. Pika, Pika!" It said as if to say its fine.

Ash: "Yeah! Okay, that's the spirit! All right, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" He commanded.

Pikachu: "Grunts. Pik! Pik! Pik! Pikachu!" It exclaimed as it glowed and ran faster than it did before, Bunnelby didn't have enough time to dodge the attack and Pikachu hit it in the stomach sending flying back a few feet, Bunnelby though used its ears to balance itself and land on its feet.

Clemont: "Double-Slap, let's go!" He commanded, Bunnelby's ears then glowed and it was quick enough to get close to Pikachu, it started literally double slap Pikachu in the face.

Ash: "Look at Bunnelby's ears! They're just like hands!" He said to himself while tightening his fist. Bunnelby hit Pikachu one more time sending it flying back.

Clemont: "Pretty neat, huh? Bunnelby's ears can do lots of things!" He Said. Bunnelby grunts while flexing its ears, Pikachu backed flip on to its feet.

Ash: "You're still fine, aren't you, buddy?!" He asked.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika!" It exclaimed.

Ash: "Awesome! Now use Iron Tail!" He commanded.

Pikachu: "Pika… Chu!" It said as it jumped into the air and its tail started to glow.

Bonnie: "Look sat that! Pikachu knows a Steel-Type move!" She said in surprise.

Clemont: "Use your ears and catch it!" He said, just as Pikachu's attack was about to connect Bunnelby caught it and stopped the attack cold, which also made the glow stop as well.

Ash/Pikachu: "Huh?" They gasped in surprise.

Clemont: "It worked like it should!" He proudly.

Ash: "Yeah, it was a good idea that you caught it, but now it's too bad you can't use your ears!" He said.

Clemont/Bonnie/Bunnelby: "Huh?" They said with wide eyes as they realized what he meant by that.

Ash: "You're strong all right, but you can't move anymore. Electro Ball!" He commanded.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Ah!" It said as it created a ball of electricity at the tip of its tail, which then explodes sending Bunnelby back a few feet.

Bonnie: "Oh! Oh, Wow! Ash and Pikachu are pretty amazing!" She said in amazement.

Clemont: "Hm." He hummed. 'By battling him, I understand him even better.' He thought to himself.

Jagon: 'Cleaver… By making them think he was just using Iron Tail as the main attack and having Bunnelby catch it, it left him wide open for Pikachu's Electro Ball it hit at point blank range. I have to admit, that was some good planning on his part.' He thought.

Ash: "Use Quick Attack!" He said, Pikachu complied started to run at Bunnelby.

Clemont: "Heads up, Bunnelby!" He warned. Bunnelby chomps in reply, Pikachu was half was across the field when and electric net appeared out of nowhere. Pikachu saw it and slid to a stop before doing a back flip to escape the net without getting caught.

All: "Huh?" They gasped, everyone then gathered around Pikachu to see if it's okay.

Ash: "Are you okay, Pikachu!?" He asked.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" it said.

Ash: "All right! What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily, while looking at the top of the stair case and his left, everyone looked in the same direction.

Clemont: "That was dangerous!" He said angrily as well.

Jagon: "That's for sure!" He said also angry.

Bonnie: "Who are you?" She exclaimed, (I'm skipping the Team Rocket moto, because I've heard it through out my life way to much) Ash then recognized them instantly.

Ash: "Team Rocket! You would fallow us here!" He said in anger.

Jagon: "Wait, their 'that Team Rocket?" He asked curiously, because Ash warned him about them should they encounter them, and what they do for a living. Ash just nods in confirming it.

Bonnie: "Wait, do you know them?" She asked.

Clemont: "I've never seen a talking Meowth before! That's incredible! Huh?" he said in amazement then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see it was Ash.

Ash: "Wait! Those are a group of really bad guys who are always trying to take my Pikachu!" He said warned.

James: "Excuse me, twerp, but you're selling us short!" He said.

Jessie: "Catching Pikachu is but one of our numerous, yet glorious goals!" She said.

James: "The rest of them include the confiscation of all strong and rare Pokémon in Kalos! Forming a formidable Pokémon army is inevitable!" He exclaimed.

Jessie: "But catching Pikachu is job one!" She said as she points at Pikachu.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" It gasped.

James: "There's no better way for us to begin our Kalos kingdom!" He said.

Wabbuffet: "Wabbuffet!" He said, while saluting.

Meowth: "And I'll take the one in the ears!" He said as he pointed at Bunnelby.

Bunnelby: "Huh?" It gasped in surprise.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika!" It said as it stood protectively infront of Bunnelby.

Ash: "Like that's going to happen!" He said as he stood next to Pikachu.

Jagon: "Agreed." He said, while stepping next to Ash.

Clemont: "I will not sit idly by and let steal other people's Pokémon!" He said.

Bonnie: "That's right! Who do you think you are, anyway?" She asked rhetorically.

James/Jessie/Meowth: "Team Rocket, that' who!" They shouted.

Ash: "All right, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" He commanded.

Pikachu: "Pi! Pikachu!" It said as it used its move.

Jessie: "Wabbuffet, Time to shine!" She said, then said patient Pokémon jumped into the air and was then covered in a rainbow like energy cloak, that when Pikachu's thunderbolt hit it was bounced back. Ash gasped in shock at what he saw.

Clemont: "Hey, that's Mirror Coat!" He said in surprise. The attack hit Pikachu hurting it, Ash saw this and ran to catch it.

Ash: "Pikachu!' He said as he caught it in his arms. 'Hey, buddy! Are you okay?" He asked.

Pikachu: "Pika." It said moaned in pain.

Bonnie: "Poor Pikachu!" She said sadly.

Jessie: "Excellent, I give an 11!" She complimented.

Wobbuffet: "Wobba!" He said in thanks.

Clemont: "We'd better retreat! Using Mirror Coat reflects special attacks with double the power! We can't withstand that kind of strength." He said in worry.

Ash: "We've always stood up to them before and we always will! As long as Pikachu is okay, as long as Pikachu doesn't give up, I'll be right here, battling to the end!" He said with determination.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" It said also with determination.

Clemont/Bonnie: "Huh?" They said as they look at each other, then nod in agreement.

Jessie: "All you'll end up with are reruns!" She said. Jagon then pulls out his PokéBall.

Jagon: "That was quit the speech, Ash, and it got me motivated. Blaze, I need you!" He said as he threw the ball, it then opened up and let put his partner, the light died down and there stood Blaze in all its glory.

Blaze: "Charmander!" It called out.

Clemont: "Oh, wow! A Charmander!" He said in excitement.

Bonnie: "Wow! It's such a cutie!" She exclaimed.

James: "Well, well, this new twerp has a shiny starter Pokémon from Kanto!" He said.

Meowth: "Let's grab that as well as Pikachu!" He said.

Jagon: "Like I'll let you! Ready, Ash?" He asked.

Ash: "Yeah! Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball!" He commended. Pikachu got ready to use its attack.

Jagon: "Blaze, use Ember to back up Pikachu!" He commanded. Blaze gathered some fire in to its mouth let it loose into flaming like bullets.

Clemont: "We'll help out, too! Bunnelby, use Mud-Shot!" He said, Bunnelby jumped into the air put its ears together gathering energy, then said energy turned into a ball of mud, then it separated its ears thus making it split into six of them then threw them which made them into multiple bullets.

Jessie: "You're on, Wobbuffet!" She said, Wobbuffet then jumped into air while dodging both Ember and Mud-Shot, after he got clear he was once again covered in a rainbow cloak.

Clemont: "It dodged them all!" He said in panic with wide eyes.

Ragon: "Uh-Oh! That's not good!" He said also in panic with wide eyes. The Electro Ball hit Wobbuffet and bounced back with double the power right at Pikachu who was trapped in the air.

Ash: "Uh-Oh!" He exclaimed.

Clemont/Bonnie: "Oh!" They exclaimed.

Jagon: "Look out!" He shouted. Just as it was about to hit Pikachu something blue jumped out of a tree and intercepted the attack causing it to explode, it landed on the ground with Pikachu in it arms though it sparking with electricity and showed it took a lot of damage, Ash ran up to it as Pikachu got back on its feet while looking at who saved it.

Ash: "Pikachu! Are you okay, Pikachu?" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika! Pika!" It said worriedly, while pointing to what saved it.

Ashe: "Huh?" He said as he saw what saved Pikachu.

Jessie: "What's that?" She asked.

James: "A Pokémon?" He guessed. The said Pokémon turned around to reveal a Froakie.

Froakie: "Kie… Fro!" It said as it turned around.

Clemont: "It's a Froakie!" He said as he with Jagon, Bonnie, Blaze, and Bunnelby ran up to them.

Ash/Jagon: "Froakie?" They asked.

Clemont: "It's a water-type new trainers can get in Kalos! So that Electro Ball must have done lots of damage!" He said, Froakie sparked again showing what he said was true.

Ash: "Are you okay, Froakie? So where is its trainer?" He asked as he looked saw no one was around.

Froakie: "Froak! Froak! Froak!" It said as it hopped over to the other side.

Bonnie: "Where's Froakie going?" She asked.

Froakie: "Froakie! Froak!" It said angrily.

Jessie: "What's with the yapping?" She questioned.

Ash: "I think that Froakie wants to help us." He guessed.

Ragon: "It does seem that way." He said I agreement.

Froakie: "Fro!" It said.

Meowth: "Froakie's saying that bad guys rub it the wrong way!" He translated in panic.

Ash: "You can't think to take them on if you've been hurt! Stop!" He said as he tried to help it.

Froakie: "Froak!" It said as the Frubbles on its back enlarged before jumping into the air.

Ash: "Ugh! Froakie!" He called out.

Froakie: "Froakie!" It said as it threw some of its Frubbles at Team Rocket.

Bonnie: "Wow, Froakie just used its frubbles!" She said surprised.

Jessie: "Big whoop! We'll just send it right back at you!" She said as she pointed at Froakie, Wobbuffet jumped into the air with his Mirror Coat active, but he just grunted and the Frubbles stick to making him fall back down and the rest of Team Rocket are also covered with the stuff.

Jessie: "What's this?" She exclaimed as she tried to get it off of her.

Meowth: "I can't get it off!" He shouted as he tried also to get it off.

Ash: "How come it didn't bounce back?" He asked now confused.

Clemont: "Of course! Froakie's gummy Frubbles isn't a move, so Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat was completely ineffective!" He explained.

Jagon: "Nice thinking on Froakie's part!" He complemented.

Ash: "Awesome, Froakie, way to go!" He also complimented.

Froakie: "Fro!" It said.

Ash: "Pikachu and I can take it from here!" He said.

Pikachu: "Pika!" It said, as it sparked its checks.

Clemont: "Well lend a hand too!" He said.

Bunnelby: "Bunnelby!" It said in agreement.

Jagon: "Don't count us out!" He said.

Blaze: "Char!" It said in agreement.

Bonnies: "You guys better not forget me!" She said while puffing her checks a little.

Clemont: "Now, Bunnelby, use Dig!" He said, Bunnelby dug into the ground and dug under Team Rocket.

Meowth: "Oy vey!" He said in panic as he knew what was coming. The ground underneath Team Rocket exploded sending them screaming into the air.

Bonnie: "Yeah! Way to go!" She said with joy.

Clemont: "Nice work Bunnelby!" He complemented.

Ash: "Let's rap this up! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Go!" He commanded.

Jagon: "Blaze, use Ember now!" He commanded, then Pikachu, Froakie, and Blaze jumped into the air. Pikachu used its Thunderbolt, Blaze used Ember, while Froakie used Water Pulse, and the attacks merged and hit Team Rocket sending them flying into the sky.

Team Rocket: "We're blasting off again!" They shouted as they flew into the sky, a star like effect shows that there out of site.

Bonnie: "Wow! Awesome power!" She said, as Pikachu, Bunnelby, and Blaze walk up to their trainers.

Ash: "Thanks, everybody!" He thanked.

Clemont: "Bunnelby, you were just great!" He said.

Jagon: "Good job, Blaze!" He complemented, they then hear Froakie moan, they looked up and saw it had collapse. Ash being the first to run over, and everyone ells following suit.

Ash: "Froakie! Somethings wrong!" He said as he picked up Froakie in his arms.

Froakie: "Ah… Froakie." It said weakly with its eyes closed.

Clemont: "Froakie needs help right away." He said.

Ash: "Is there a Pokémon Center?" He asked in a panicked tone.

Clemont: "Well, from here, I'm trying to think…" He said as tried to think of one.

Bonnie: "I think it would be whole lot quicker if we brought Froakie to the Professor's lab instead!" She suggested.

Ash/Jagon: "The Professor?" They asked in union.

Clemont: "Yeah, Professor Sycamore's research lab! There's no doubt he'll know how to help Froakie!' He said before taking out Bunnelby's PokéBall. 'All right, Bunnelby, return!' He said then a red beam shot out and Bunnelby went back inside the ball. "Thanks a lot! You really helped out!" He said to Bunnelby's Ball with a small smile. Jagon then took out Blaze's PokéBall.

Jagon: "Better do the same. Blaze, return!" He said and Blaze went back inside his ball.

Bonnie: "Come on Ash, this way!" She said as she ran a head.

Ash: "I'm coming, Bonnie!' He said as he followed her, while Clemont grabs both his bag and Bonnie, and Ash's, while Jagon grabbed his bag as well. "Just hang in there, Froakie! You're going to be feeling all better really soon!" He said while running. Jagon caught up, while Clemont tried to keep up while carrying three bags.

 **Narrator: "A new region! New Pokémon! New friends! And this is only the beginning of Ash, Pikachu, and Jagon's exiting new adventures, as the journey continues!" He said.**


	3. Important Notice

Important Notice

To my fellow readers, I'm posting this to let you know that my Computer has picked up a Virus, and it is now unable to boot up all the way, so for now I'll have to use my mom's Computer until I either. A) Find a way to fix my old one or, B) Get a new one that would cost the same as my old one.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience for you all, but I'll keep typing my stories when I can so don't worry about that, I'll just be a bit longer then usual.


End file.
